Hurt
by x Dark Crow x
Summary: Ketika cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warn : OOC, Miss Typo, Absurd

 **HURT**

 **[ Kiba x Reader ]**

Siang ini matahari bersinar sangat terik, walau berada di dalam ruangan, tepatnya di dalam kantor Hokage, tetap saja aku merasa kepanasan. Ya, saat ini aku sedang berada di kantor Hokage, bersama dengan Neji dan Shino.

Huffttt, kalau saja Tsunade-sama tidak memanggilku, mungkin aku akan memilih bersantai di rumah, ditemani beberapa kaleng minuman dingin tentunya.

"Mana Inuzuka Kiba, kenapa belum datang juga?" Suara Tsunade-sama yang menggelegar segera membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Tadi saya sudah memberitahunya untuk berkumpul di sini Tsunade-sama, dan Kiba bilang akan segera menyusul kesini," jawab Neji yang berdiri tepat di sampingku.

Kiba kenapa ya? Aku perhatikan sudah 2 hari ini dia kelihatan tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya. Dan sekarangpun dia mengabaikan panggilan dari Hokage. Aku bertanya pada diri sendiri. Mengacuhkan serentetan omelan Tsunade-sama tentang Kiba.

"Baiklah, tidak perlu menunggu Kiba. Aku memanggil kalian kesini untuk memberi kalian misi." untuk kedua kalinya suara Hokage menyadarkanku yang tengah sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri.

Dan akhirnya, setelah sekitar 10 menit menjelaskan tentang misi yang akan kami lakukan, Tsunade-sama mengijinkan kami untuk pergi.

"Jangan lupa memberitahu Kiba tentang misi ini," ucap Hokage sebelum kami keluar dari kantornya.

"Baik." Aku, Neji, dan Shino menjawab dengan kompak.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan pergi ke rumah Kiba untuk menjelaskan tentang misi padanya?" Neji buka suara setelah kami berada di luar kantor Hokage.

"Aku tidak bisa," jawab Shino.

"Aku juga, ada yang harus kulakukan setelah ini. Kalau begitu kau saja Y/N," ucap Neji.

Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan, toh aku juga tidak punya kegiatan yang harus ku selesaikan setelah ini. Tapi...

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya ya, aku pergi dulu." Shino berjalan pergi.

"Aku juga harus segera pergi." Neji mengekor di belakang Shino.

Huh, mereka pergi begitu saja sebelum aku sempat menjawab. Mereka berdua memang irit bicara dan agak dingin. Apa misiku nanti akan berhasil ya. Aku belum pernah berada satu team dengan mereka saat menjalankan misi, terkecuali Kiba. Aku pernah 2 kali melaksanakan misi dengannya. Oh, iya. Aku harus ke rumahnya sekarang.

Dan walaupun sedikit ragu-ragu, aku akhirnya tiba di depan rumah Kiba. Dengan gugup ku ketok pintu rumahnya. Cukup lama aku berdiri disitu, sambil terus mengetok-ngetok pintu dan mengucapkan permisi tentunya.

Aku sudah akan melangkan pergi karena ku pikir tidak ada orang di rumah ini. Namun tiba-tiba pintu rumah itu terbuka dan muncullah sosok Kiba dari balik pintu.

Untuk beberapa saat aku hanya diam memperhatikan Kiba. Mukanya kusut, terlihat malas dengan mata yang sedikit merah dan bengkak. Ingin sekali bertanya apa dia baik-baik saja, tapi entah kenapa lidahku terasa kelu.

"Ada apa?"

"Aa, aku, aku kesini untuk,, mm, menyampaikan pesan dari Tsunade-sama," susah payah aku menjawab pertanyaanya. Dalam hati aku memaki diriku sendiri yang tiba-tiba menjadi gugup seperti ini.

"Masuklah, kita bicara di dalam." Kiba membuka pintu rumahnya lebih lebar dan menutupnya begitu aku masuk ke rumahnya. Dia beranjak ke ruang tamu dan dalam diam aku mengikutinya.

"Sepi sekali, kemana yang lainnya?" akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk buka suara agar suasana tidak terasa canggung.

"Semua keluargaku sedang mendapat misi, mereka baru akan kembali besok. Hanya ada aku dan Akamaru di rumah," jawab Kiba dengan malas.

"Kenapa tidak datang ke kantor Hokage, kau sudah tau kan Tsunade-sama menyuruh kita berkumpul."

"Aku lupa."

Entah kemana Kiba yang biasanya selalu bersemangat. Apa dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu ya? Baiklah, akan kupercepat saja semua ini lalu segera pulang. Walaupun aku sangat ingin tau keadaannya, tapi sepertinya dia sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak mau ditanya ini itu. Lagipula aku tidak punya keberanian untuk bertanya tentang sesuatu yang bersifat privasi padanya. Dan, lagipula aku tidak punya hak untuk itu.

Aku menggelengkan kepala untuk mengusir pikiran itu dari kepalaku. Segera aku menjelaskan semua yang Tsunade-sama bicarakan tadi. Kiba hanya melihatku malas. Rasanya aku sedikit mengerti perasaan seorang guru yang bersemangat menjelaskan pelajaran, tapi hanya mendapat respon malas dari muridnya.

"Kiba, kau paham yang aku bicarakan kan?"

"Iya." jawabnya masih dengan nada malas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Mungkin kau butuh istirahat agar besok bisa fit. Jangan lupa besok berkumpul di gerbang desa jam 7 pagi. Aku pulang dulu ya," aku bangkit dari kursi. Ingin segera pergi karena tak tahan dengan situasi canggung ini, dan tentu saja karena tak tahan melihat keadaan Kiba yang seperti ini.

Namun, langkahku terhenti ketika Kiba dengan tiba-tiba memegang lenganku, masih dalam posisi duduknya di kursi.

"A,, aada apa?" Aku merasa gugup sekali, lebih dari tadi.

"Bisakah kau di sini lebih lama lagi?"

"Disini? Lebih lama lagi?", walaupun sudah bisa sedikit menguasai diri, harus ku akui kalau ucapanku barusan terdengar sedikit bodoh.

"Apa kau sedang terburu-buru?" kata Kiba pelan, masih memegang lenganku.

"Tidak. Aku..."

"Duduklah, ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." Kiba memotong ucapanku begitu saja. Dia melepas genggaman tangannya. Aku bergegas akan kembali ke kursi yang tadi aku duduki, tapi lagi-lagi Kiba memegang lenganku, membuat langkahku tertahan.

"Duduk disini saja." Kiba menggeser duduknya.

Aku belum bisa mencerna uapannya, namun Kiba tiba-tiba menarik tanganku, membuatku jatuh terduduk di sampingnya dengan paksa.

Gugup! Duduk sedekat ini dengannya membuatku merasa makin gugup. Aku memilih diam menatap lantai, berharap ini bisa meredakan kegugupanku.

"Y/N, sebagai perempuan, menurutmu aku ini laki-laki yang bagaimana?"

"Eee?" reflek aku berpaling ke arahnya. Aku yakin mukaku terlihat seperti orang tolol saat in_i.

"Apa aku ini tidak menarik? Atau tidak pantas untuk disukai?"

Aku terdiam. Hanya bisa memandanginya yang tengah menunduk sambil meremas rambutnya sendiri. Raut wajahnya, antara sedih dan frustasi. Melihatnya seperti ini membuatku merasa tak nyaman. Dan pertanyaannya barusan, membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat.

Perlahan dia mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian menatapku, "kenapa diam Y/N? Apa memang aku tak pantas untuk di sukai?!"

Aku terkesiap. Kenapa? Ada apa dengannya? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Kiba. Sedari tadi dia bersikap sangat dingin, dan tiba-tiba seperti ini. Nada bicaranya yang membentak seperti itu mengejutkanku. Ini sama sekali bukan seperti Kiba yang aku kenal.

Belum hilang rasa terkejutku, aku kembali dikejutkan dengan hal lain. Kiba menangis! Ya, dia menangis, menangis di depanku! Masih menatapku, tanpa suara, namun air mata mengalir begitu saja dari kedua matanya. Mata yang selama ini sangat aku sukai.

Sebenarnya aku nyaris tak bisa berpikir melihat semua ini. Rasanya ingin menangis juga, tapi aku menahannya sebisa mungkin. Walau lidahku terasa kelu, aku tak bisa terus diam. Aku harus membantunya.

"Ki... Kiba, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Banyak pertanyaan berputar di dalam kepalaku. Tapi aku memilih diam, menunggunya menjawab pertanyaanku.

Tapi alih-alih menjawab pertanyaanku, dia malah kembali bertanya, "Y/N, apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang?"

Ingin rasanya menjerit dan berkata iya. Iya, aku pernah menyukai seseorang. Jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kalinya, dan orang itu adalah kau! Tapi tentu saja aku tak bisa mengatakannya.

"Entahlah, aku rasa belum pernah." Ya, aku memilih berbohong.

"Begitu ya. Mungkin aku salah menanyakan hal seperti itu padamu. Tapi, laki-laki seperti apa yang bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta? Yang dingin tapi tampan seperti Sasuke, yang biasa saja tapi cerdas seperti Shikamaru, atau..."

Kiba diam untuk beberapa saat, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya sebelum aku sempat bertanya, "Atau pembuat onar seperti Naruto?"

"Umm, begini Kiba. Dari sekian nama yang kau sebutkan, tidak ada satupun yang menarik perhatianku."

"Benarkah? Sasuke Uchiha sekalipun tidak menarik untukmu? Bukankah banyak perempuan yang menggilainya."

"Banyak yang suka tapi tidak semuanya kan?"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Naruto? Apa yang istimewa darinya."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang perempuan pikirkan."

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan Kiba? Kau,, dengan keadaan seperti ini. Menangis, lalu bertanya tentang hal ini. Aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku..." kembali hening untuk beberapa saat. Kiba menunduk lagi. Setitik air menetes di telapak tangannya. Dia menangis lagi. Ingin rasanya memeluknya, menenangkannya. Tapi aku sama sekali tak punya keberanian untuk itu.

Hingga akhirnya dia mengangkat kepalanya, menghadap ke arahku, dan di antara tangisannya dia berkata, "Aku, aku... Sudah sejak lama menyukai Hinata. Aku juga tahu kalau Hinata menyukai Naruto. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya. Mengapa dia begitu mencintai Naruto? Tapi kupikir, Naruto tidak akan pernah membalas perasaannya. Naruto terlalu fokus pada Sakura. Tapi apa_ kau tahu, mereka, Naruto dan Hinata, 3 hari yang lalu resmi berpacaran. Aku tak pernah berpikir Naruto akan berhenti mengejar-ngejar Sakura dan berpaling pada Hinata. Aku,, aku..."

Aku hanya bisa diam. Pun ketika Kiba menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kiriku. Aku hanya berharap dia tidak mendengar suara jantungku yang berdetak lebih cepat. Masih dalam tangisnya dia melanjutkan keluh kesahnya. "Sakit. Rasanya sakit sekali. Aku menunggu dalam diam. Menunggunya lelah mengejar Naruto. Menunggunya membuka hati untuk orang lain. Menunggu kesempatan agar aku bisa menggantikan posisi Naruto dalam hatinya. Tapi kenapa seperti ini..."

Tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir begitu saja. Mengabaikan rasa malu, aku kemudian memeluk Kiba, lalu mengelus punggungnya.

"Jika kita menyukai orang lain, bukan berarti orang itu harus menyukai kita juga kan Kiba. Dan tiap orang selalu punya kelebihan serta kekurangan. Hinata tau itu, dan aku rasa cintanya pada Naruto begitu tulus."

"Tapi aku sudah menyukainya dari dulu Y/N."

"Begitu juga Hinata, kita dan teman-teman yang lain juga tahu kan kalau dia menyukai Naruto dari dulu. Hinatapun pasti pernah merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. Kenapa tidak mencoba membiarkan dia bahagia sekarang?"

"Tapi sakit? Rasanya sakit sekali."

"Menangislah sampai kau puas Kiba. Tumpahkan semua rasa sakitmu padaku."

Hanya itu yang bisa ku katakan padanya. Hanya memeluk dan berusaha menenangkannya yang bisa ku lakukan untuknya. Aku tahu rasanya Kiba. Sakit, sangat sakit. Sakit sekali ketika tahu orang yang kita sukai ternyata menyukai orang lain. Seperti kau yang merasakan sakit karena Hinata mencintai Naruto. Dan seperti aku, yang merasa sakit saat tahu ternyata kau begitu mencintai Hinata.

~ End ~


End file.
